


Hentai Kid

by WalkingCrimeScene



Series: Hentai Kid [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Drama, Harem, Humour, Lolivampre, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tags May Change, don'ttakethisserious, genrechanges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingCrimeScene/pseuds/WalkingCrimeScene
Summary: Shin Mori was your everyday teenager with a little sister complex but after one faithful morning of accidentally ordering a box full of mysterious masks he is whisked into a uncanny adventure of a life time with his virgin powers attracting woman (and a dude) causing a harem to slowly appear in his household.Shin Mori is meant to be your everyday teen.





	1. Cliche start

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was a silly idea between me and a friend and I thought having the story on a google doc was a bad idea so I'm publishing it here so everyone can find it easily!

Summer has just struck the United States of  Nippon (which was quickly shortened to USN). The summers are hot as people extracted oil to make their quality wives which seemed to take over the country within a decade as our new king, Sugoi Rump planned to make the country great again. I, Shin Mori didn't care about the idol like wives of the future as long as it didn't effect my browser history. 

 

Wasting away at my laptop I stare effortlessly at the screen which showed chat rooms about certain topics:  _ who's is the best girl of this season? Is XXX studio becoming bankrupt? _ and  _ does traps make you gay? _ was only a few of the subjects that appeared before my tired eyes. Nothing interesting really. Until a sudden message flooded my screen, maybe it was a virus?

 

"Damn it, not again! That stupid anti-virus is failing to patch up the system!" I curse under my breath. I let my stupid baby sister on here once and she somehow installed 10 gigabytes of hardcore Beastiality porn alongside STD-like viruses that almost murdered my poor laptop. Even now my anti-virus fails to stop viruses from breaching the system and the fear of the FBI (Female Body Inspectors) kicking down my door for illegal dealings of Waifu's - Waifu's are bootleg Wives with bodies that didn't look human, large eyes and has a habit of saying "uguu~".

 

After a few moments of trying to click off the message, I finally decided to read it. "You are the chosen one for these amazing masks! Never been used ever before cursed masks that give you god-like powers!" I read out loud with a sarcastic voice, rolling my eyes and leering at the ad that won't leave my desktop. The ad had an image of a box with many masks in it, some looked familiar like a sad looking frog and a very disturbing horse head while others looked normal with a plain fox mask and a rabbit mask. 

 

Nothing interesting so to say but they felt important for some strange reason. Before I could try again to click off the ad a loud SLAM filled my room and out of fear I clicked a few centimetres from the cross a clicked the ad itself. My little sister entered the room with a boisterous laugh, waving her oversized sleeves around with a sharp grin. "You little bitch!" I growled at her, snapping my head towards her direction; her sharp grin turned an outstretched smirk.

 

"Isn't big brother enjoying those videos I downloaded for him? I know how much you love those Bankoman series! Watching the main character get mount--" I cut her off by throwing a spare mouse at her, that stupid loli vampire!

 

My adopted little sister, Futanari was roughly 300 years old in her own time but had the body of a small 12-year-old girl. Petite all around with her brown hair pulled up into a bushy side tail that was held up with beetroot red headband with jewels attached. She was pampered since the day she entered the home and still to this day she was the favourite to our parents - who I haven't seen since last week.

 

"What do you want?" I snarled, ignoring the flashing 'we will deliver to your door' that flashed across my screen. Futanari just carried on smirking, prancing into my private space and looked down on my beloved laptop.

 

"What did you buy now? Is it more animated porn?" she neglected my question and stared at the ad. Her simple purple eyes widened, either from the flashing text or the contents of the ad. She was awestruck and looked at me saying: "did you just buy that?"

 

I glared and that seemed to answer her question.

 

"Oh my god, I can't believe you just-- what if-- oh dear lord!" She struggled to finish her sentence. Her hands kept shaking as if the idea of accidentally buying the masks was a bad idea. She panicked and threw her arms in the air, her comically oversized sleeves flapping about - maybe if it flapped harder I could send her flying towards the sun.

 

Before I could open my mouth to shout at her the doorbell rang. We looked at each other quickly. I saw how she was tense. We gulped.

 

Slowly, we leave my bedroom and make our way down the creaking stairs. Quickly, we swung the door open - almost hard enough for it to come off its hinges - and looked around: there was nobody there but a big package was carefully placed underneath the welcome mat. Whoever left the parcel here wasn’t good at hiding huge boxes but never mind that, we didn’t exactly know what was in this box. Could it be those stupid masks that my adopted sister spooked me into buying or something more, or maybe less?

 

We looked at each other one last time before pulling the mat off the box and dragging it in, extremely light for its size but that didn't matter. "Get the box cutter," I said as prying at the tape covering the box that didn't work. "And no, I'm not going to try and cut myself with it" I quickly added on before my sister could crack open a joke and she ran off to find the well-hidden box cutter.

 

This whole thing seemed like a joke. What if this box held a bomb or secret files that got me into even more trouble with the FBI? It's not like they are willing to let go the idea of me selling illegal waifu's with fidget spinners replacing their supple breasts, but, I rather stay safe and not have them break down my door, again.

 

Nevertheless, Futanari came back quickly while clicking the box cutter up to show the sharp yet slightly rusty edge that fell into my hands. Swiftly, I open the box which was held in worn yet sticky cell tape with a few quick slashes. Ripping open the box. There it was. The masks.

 

"Big brother, are you sure this is a good idea? You don't know what they could do!" Futanari squeaked but quickly was hushed as I lifted the dusty horse mask carefully, blowing off the particles and almost coughing up a mighty lung as I deeply inhaled the dust. It felt like leather in my hands, fine details were plastered all over as the horse's wide mouth was agape. This mask was common among the internet dwellers as montage videos usually cropped up along with loud noises that could have been classed as "ear-rape" videos.

 

My sister watched me quietly, glaring harshly as if she disapproved that me owning the masks was a bad idea. They are here now and there is no point in throwing them away.

 

But, they looked accurate, something for prank ideas as if my childish nature hasn't left me yet. It didn't take long before I yearned for wearing one of these 'cursed' masks which of course I probably would regret later due to these cliche moments were said masks could possibly end the world or summon an extreme harem that would be any boys or lesbians fantasy.

 

And so, I put on the horse mask and ignored my little sisters pleads. Everything was silent as I wore the mask.


	2. Time Stopping Boner Popping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna put chapter 2 here already so yee--

Everything seemed so, so quite in the household as I wore the horse mask. Nothing moved an inch from it space as I looked around, observing the changes. My little sister, Futanari was frozen solid, her mouth wide open as if she was pleading silently - she wouldn't even move.

Moving around with the mask seemed sluggish as my arms needed much more pressure to move to settle my hands into the worn out pockets of my sweat pants. I opened my mouth slowly but I couldn't talk, in fact, I couldn't breathe altogether. As fast as possible in this jelly-like state, I shoved my hands out my pocket and threw the horse head off, gasping for air as the movement came back swiftly.

"Big brother!! you are the biggest moron ever!!" cried Futanari, sending a swift kick towards my gullet which I quickly deflected with my unknown ninja skills (which I gained watching hours of Shiruto) and sent a soft knock on her head. What a stupid loli vampire.

"I'm fine now, that mask was weird...wearing it cut off all my oxygen supply and moving around like was walking in the sea - everything pushing against you" I spoke, taking in big gasps of breath as I watched everything start to move again, hearing noises was much better than being practically deaf by a mask.

Futanari placed a finger on her chin and begun to think - this was gonna take forever. I spoke quickly to stop Futanari from straining herself: "the masks are able to stop time from what I've been though, stopping air particles from moving or being inhaled which is probably the reason why I couldn't breathe or talk wearing it". She nodded quickly, agreeing with me for once as her petite finger ended up in her mouth. She was a baby at heart, a cliche type of character that some would deem as 'best girl', I don't get those people.

Something gnawed at the back of my mind as if a cute girl was staring at me without even knowing it. Quickly I turned my head towards the open door (since we both forgot to close it) and instead of a cute girl, well, it wasn't a girl.

A strong presence filled the household as a crowd of burly looking teens with messy haircuts. Pompadours rockers and Mohawks riders flooded the entrance of the house like a school of fish splashing about everywhere, knocking off vases, pictures and the heirloom dresser that our grandparents passed down to our parents - who would have had a fit due to the noises - while snarling at us.

Their dress code seemed out of a anime with the normal junior school uniform but unbuttoned to show their gang symbol on their undershirts. Pants fastened tightly with copper belt buckles and messed up sneakers with stains seemed to be their attire. Blue was peppered around on their clothes which were more shown with the branding of a demon on the back of their school jackets.

The small 12-year-old rushed behind me so her skin wouldn't suck in the sunlight that burst through the doors. This sudden turn of events seemed planned out, fighting off a wheeze as the boys glared us down, their dented metal bats and spike filled wooden ones let us knew that they are trouble.

"Looky here, some pipsqueak forgot to close their door. It's like they want to get robbed by the well-known gang: Azure demons!" one of the pompadour's with a ducktail spat, leaning forward with his hands safely sheltered in his pockets. The bastards just walked in knowing that we would be home to just...trash the place!

"Eh? Azure demons? Never heard of the gang are they a small circle made from the rabbit ears?" Futanari said with her pinky up her nose, rolling her eyes to the side with a scoff at the Yankees - not really caring if they were gonna give the thrashing of a lifetime to get to her. The boys didn't seem happy.

"You bitch!! How dare you not know, or compare us to those prissy bitches!! We are the Azure Demons, USN's most threatening gang of teens since the N.W.D! We are a daughter gang of the Azure Dragons - the real deal!!" screamed one of the delinquents with a comb-over who force fed us expedition about some gang we probably will never hear about again. Comb Cover boy was different, even know he was a man he decided to wear short girls uniform short that just about covered his chest and a long uniform skirt - he's probably was a special snowflake.

I mutter left my lips, I felt a sudden surge engulf my body. A raw emotion gnawing at me hard, maybe I'm still pissed about the fact my baby sister installed viruses onto my poor wife: laptop-chan. Or maybe the fact I found spoilers for the last episode of that one popular anime I been watching and making sure to never look up - fanart was way too god-tier for that anime - but I'm fuming.

"What was that you bastard?" snapped a pompadour rocker, trudging forward and grabbing me by the neck of the tracksuit. He easily could lift my body from the ground and I almost felt winded by the surprise of how strong this kid who clearly could have been younger than me was, but that didn't stop the anger welling in my body. "Hey, loot the place, Mama would be pretty pleased with we find something good here!!" he shouts towards his brothers who let off a cry then separating into each room of the house in clumps.

"Leave my big brother alone you brute!!" I could hear Futanari yelp and wince as the sun struck her from the open door, she flung her body at the delinquent and kept hitting him which didn't even make him flinch. The smell of burnt flesh filling the room as her body burnt away from the sun. I can't allow this to happen, my sister is in pain. Struggling in the grip of the delinquent. Thrashing about to make him loosen his grip.

I swallowed my pride.

"This is a Christian household, do not use that lan--" I shouted but quickly hushed by the boy hooking me in the stomach. When did this light-hearted day turn into a drama? I know who to blame, I know what to blame.

As I was about to lurch my body and try to escape a loud, stern voice filled the room. "On the count of zero, I wanna see you fuckers squat! ZERO!!" a voice shouted and on command each and every delinquent in the house squatted down and begin to whisper to each other. A masculine figure appeared in the doorway, their aura felt commanding that even I wanted to squat but I was too busy eating the ground since the pompadour decided to squat and also slam me into the floor.

The household soon became almost silent, all that filled the air was heavy breathing from the Yankees and my little sister whimpering. I couldn't see the damage, I wanted to see if that little girl was okay, I wanted to wish that she was okay and that the damage wasn't bad. Footsteps echoed throughout the house as the door slammed shut. "You yellow belly bastards has just attacked a poor family of a paedophile and his girlfriend! What do you have to say for yourself" the voice shouted, it wasn't deep but it seemed boyish and commanding?

"WE'RE SORRY, MAMA RYUTARO!!" the house filled with the shouts and whoops as Mama Ryutaro laughed and with a click of a finger all the teenagers fled the scene, leaving the place clean - that was nice of them. That's when I could properly take a look at this Mama.

Mama Ryutaro was a small looking teenager who was dressed in a boy's uniform with the top button of the collar undone and flared out. Her hair was mostly hidden by the messenger cap that had a metal button with the gang's crest in the middle, only her fringe, bangs and the back of her hair were seen and they flared out. Ryutaro was very boyish but still had feminine features that clearly screamed that this was a woman.

I had to blink twice to understand what I was looking at, was this girl the leader of those beastly men or just a caretaker - that would explain the nickname 'Mama Ryutaro'. "What'cha looking at? Shouldn't you be more worried about that BBQ that is your sister?" she questioned loudly while shrugging a shoulder towards my sister who found a dark place in the room.

"Futanari! Are you okay?" I wheezed, quickly putting myself on my feet and cowering over my little Futanari. The skin around her neck was burnt and blistering and so was her hands. I felt guilt wash over me as he proceeds to hold my sister close and softly apologise to her and she hiccuped and winced into my shoulder.

Ryutaro let off a frustrated groan as she scratched her nape saying: "I'm sorry about those losers. They do things without thinking, ya know? Kumatarou, the one who held you up is usually a softy but ever since his lil' cub got sick he's been on edge and we've been snooping about to find medicine for 'em. So again, I'm sorry and we're sorry as the whole Azure demons to cause you 'is kind of stress" she kept apologising in her nasal voice then closed the door as she left, you could hear her shout ' Ya bastards just made me apologise to some NEET and his loli vampire!!' which was answered with 'WE'RE SORRY, MAMA RYUTARO!!'

I had a gut feeling that we would clash against the Azure demons again, but the stinging sensation probably kicked in knowing that gang was a family of mobsters looking out for each other with a small child who’s sick and could probably pass, a small demon among strong devils that’s family of ruffians.

I know that something will be off with my life after today.


End file.
